


Once, A Glimpse

by lilithfatale



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Douchebag Ollie meets Overwatch, F/M, Felicity Smoak is amused, Time Travel, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithfatale/pseuds/lilithfatale
Summary: Oliver Queen is out partying with his best friend Tommy when he meets a mysterious blonde woman. Why does she have this effect on him and just what the hell is so funny?





	Once, A Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> ***Update: I have changed this back to 1/1 because I ran out of steam on this one. Sorry to everyone who wanted more. I hope you still enjoy it as a one-shot :) ***
> 
>  
> 
> Hey all! A few weeks ago I got the idea of a present-day Felicity Smoak meeting Oliver during his days as a douchebag with terrible terrible hair and...it was just too good not to write. I might add more "glimpses" throughout Oliver's past because I really enjoyed writing this.
> 
> The title is from the Maximo Park song which is only slightly related but still a very good song on a great album.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The first glimpse was at night.

 

He was in the alleyway outside a club, pleasantly buzzing on tequila shots and wondering where they were headed next. Tommy was meant to be flagging down a cab but he had (inevitably) been distracted by a group of girls and was now deep in flirtatious conversation, so who knew how long that would take. Oliver watched Tommy with amusement and a little envy: he and Laurel had argued that day, again, so he had been more eager than usual to join his best friend on a night of drink and debauchery. He eyed the girls talking to Tommy and knew that at least one of them was eying him in return. He smirked and started to walk over, when –

 

“Guys, I’m not picking up anything on the scans. Are you sure the meta was here?”

 

\- he halted, turned, and saw -

_her_.

 

The woman wore a red dress and golden heels. Honey-blonde hair was loosely waved to her shoulders and her lips were painted a red that matched her dress. She was fiercely absorbed in something on the tablet she carried in both hands; a gold handbag was slung over one shoulder. The streetlight reflected off her glasses.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

 

He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, his hands clammy. This was ridiculous. Oliver didn’t get like this over one woman. Women got like this over _him._

 

Well, there was only one way to deal with this.

 

He sauntered over to the woman and went for a classic Ollie opener.

 

“Hey.”

 

The woman was still absorbed in her tablet, muttering quietly, before she registered that someone was talking to her. She looked up into his eyes.

 

Her eyes widened and her jaw slackened a little in disbelief, before she collected herself. Oliver preened. That was more like it.

 

Or was it? She was looking at him strangely.

 

“Guys…I’m going offline for a sec. Won’t be long”, she muttered. The woman pressed something on her ear and then focused all her attention on him, tilting her head to one side, and he was taken aback by her expression. There was tenderness and a little amusement in her eyes as she answered him.

 

“Hey.”

 

What the hell was so funny? For one cold moment Oliver wondered if she was a one-night stand he had forgotten about. But no…for some reason he was positive he would have remembered her. Her gaze was unsettling him now, and he hastily tried to think of something to say.

 

“What is a beautiful girl like you doing out here all alone?” he asked, with the patented Ollie smirk. “Did your date stand you up?”

 

She pursed her lips and he knew, he just _knew_ that she was trying not to laugh. Goddammit. When did he get so bad at this?

 

“No date for me. I’m…looking for someone,” she said, looking down at her tablet, before looking up to see a grin on his face. “Not you though,” she blurted out. She shut her eyes briefly and opened them again. “I mean -”

 

Oliver smirked. This was more like it. He cocked his head to one side and gave her the patented Ollie look.

 

“Why not?” he asked. His tone was softer than he had intended and he continued to gaze at her, suddenly afraid of her reply. She looked at him, surprised, and didn’t say anything. Their gaze held, and he felt it grow heavy. He couldn’t move, trapped in this strange moment of…something.

 

The woman shifted her tablet under one arm and reached out a hand to softly touch his cheek. “Oh, honey,” she said, her voice flirtatious but strangely tender, “You couldn’t handle me.” Her hand dropped to her side and she smiled up at him. He stared at her, struck dumb.

 

“Hey man! I got us a cab!”

 

Tommy’s shout put an end to the moment. Oliver turned to shout, “I’ll be right there”, before turning back to the woman, this strange woman he wanted to know. “Come with us?” he asked, attempting a winning smile with bravado he no longer felt. She shook her head, amused and somehow sad at the same time. “Enjoy your night,” she said.

 

With that, she walked off down the street, leaving Oliver gazing after her with his mouth open.

 

“Oliver, man, the cab’s waiting!”

 

He shook himself, and walked over to the cab. “I’m here man, jeez…”

 

Tommy looked at his friend with a grin, his arm slung around the shoulders of two girls. “Who was the blonde chick?”

 

Oliver shrugged. “Just a girl. Where are we headed?”

 

He let Tommy’s chatter wash over him, his mind somewhere else. The night went on. After yet more shots at the next club he ended up making out with one of the girls from the cab. He saw a blonde with red lips and a look of amusement in her blue eyes.

 

And then he simply forgot.

 


End file.
